


Still Here.

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: Set after S2E9 'Sleight of Hand'.Was that it? Was the declaration at breakfast only made to get her to this particular spot?





	

Ethan could still feel the adrenaline running through his veins, he had been close to bombs, many times. Had helped those affected by them, and even been affected himself. However, there was something different about this time - the dangers it held were significantly more; personal to him. 

Being stationed at Angeles Memorial gave him a grounding he hadn’t had in a long time. It gave him stability, and he was confident in the fact that he was able to make friends here and not have to fear that would get shot down a few days later. He had built a relationship with the resident’s, Jesse, and much to his surprise the spitfire that everyone called ‘daddy.’

Leanne had become a friend, and the fact that she had directly ignored his plea of her staying on the other side of the doors, well - it irked him. Ethan knew that he could keep her safe if she had stayed on the other side of the glass, but the moment she approached his side he knew he no longer had that power. He could bare losing the life on the table, he could bare even probably losing his own life; even though that was relatively insignificant, but knowing that he couldn’t shield her from the dangers of the world frightened him. Yet, he learned early on in his time at Angeles that Leanne didn’t quite take ‘no’ for an answer. 

After all was said and done, things turned out well - which Ethan definitely wasn’t used too. He felt a nudge towards his left side, turning towards her he smiled slightly. 

“I lost you there, you back here in Los Angeles?”

Ethan scoffed, shaking his head at her. 

“Yeah, still here.”

“Good.” He saw Leanne’s gaze return back to the skyline of the city, something he definitely could get used to seeing, and enjoying with her. 

Biting his lip he nodded a bit, “Wanna grab something to eat?”

Without turning towards him she smiled, “Yes.” 

\-- 

“You wanna try this?”

Leanne shook her head in disgust, her nose wrinkling at the plate in front of Ethan. 

“You know, it's the perfect combo of savory and sweet.” 

Shaking her head she took a bit of her spinach omelette, “I’m good right here, but you go ahead and enjoy that.”

Ethan shrugged, digging into his chicken and waffles as Leanne paused to watch him. His hair was slightly disheveled, his cheeks a bit still red from the cool air of the morning. She could even still smell the cigar smoke lingering between them. Licking her lips she set down her fork. Her hand reaching for the half full cup of coffee. Today was different. In many ways, or at least she thought so. 

When she was standing between Ethan and Jesse, working on the patient with an active round in her leg she felt as though all her years had caught up with her in the blink of an eye. One bad move, one small move could have ended it all. And she would have died in a freak bombing accident that wiped out half of the hospital’s waiting room. What kind of legacy would she have had? Who would have written about her, or spoke words at her funeral? Would Neal have come back and said that she had been a good mother, wife, a good doctor? That she was now resting with her children and husband that had left her far too early in her life? Would he have spoken of all the missed chances and opportunities she passed by out of fear and guilt?

“Hey -- “

Leanne blinked rapidly, taking away the concerns floating around in her head to focus more on Ethan. A slightly embarrassed smile crept on her face as she leaned back in the booth. 

“Now who’s the one not in this world?”

Laughing lightly she ran her index finger over the handle of her coffee cup.

“Where did I lose you too?”

“I was just thinking.”

Ethan set down his fork, leaning back in the booth as well. “About?”

Shrugging lightly she glanced down at the brown ceramic cup, then back up at him. “Everything -- life, what kind of eulogy I would have had if something had gone wrong today.” She laughed it off, as if the thought had never crossed her mind before. 

Ethan raised his brows, slowly letting them down he nodded. “Well, nothing did happen today. We did everything right.”

“Yes, but what if we didn’t. It was stupid, of me and Jesse to go into that room. I wasn’t thinking, all I knew was that when I was on the other side of that door I felt helpless. And I didn’t like that feeling at all, all I wanted to do was help.”

“And you did, even though it was stupid.”

Pursing her lips she sighed slightly, “I know.”

“No, I don’t think you do know. It was rash Leanne, what if something had gone wrong? What if my hand slipped, I could have killed you.”

She was taken back by the force in his voice. What she was more taken back by was the worry that his words were laced with. 

“You wouldn’t of killed me. Plus, I knew what I was getting into.”

“But I COULD have.”

Ethan withdrew slightly, his gaze tearing away from her as he pressed his lips together. Leanne frowned as she realized that he had been afraid of hurting her, even though what had happened earlier was far from his fault. Pushing back her hair she reached across the table, her fingers lightly brushing against the top of his hand. She hunched her shoulders forward, her hazel eyes searching his much brighter ones.

“Ethan…”

He looked up at her, his blue eyes misted over, the worry still etched in his forehead.

“Everyone walked out of that room alive.”

Leanne wasn’t fazed when he moved his hand, grasping her own as he turned it over. His thumb rubbing against her palm. His features softened, and he nodded, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips. 

“I could have lost you.” 

Her lips curved up in a smile, “But you didn't.” 

Her words received a smile, which caused her to look away from a brief moment. That was until Ethan's lips were pressed against her own. It was quick, hasty and filled with a longing that Ethan hadn't known he possessed. By the look he was giving her, she had a certain longing. Smirking, his eyes danced, he sat back in his chair, his hand still clutching hers. 

Licking her lips she hummed, “How's your breakfast?” her voice was husked, lower than normal, and rather seductive. 

Shrugging he tilted his head. “I’m rather full.” 

Pressing her lips together again she smiled. “Yeah, me too.” 

\-- 

Leanne groaned out to him as he pressed her back against her apartment door. She fumbled with her keys, blindly trying to find the right one and unlock the door. She huffed out in frustration, smirking as she felt Ethan's hand take the keys, he by far was making less progress. After what seemed like an eternity the door clicked, he reached more and turned the knob, quickly catching her as the door gave way. A light giggle escaped as they fumbled back, his hands on her lower back as she reached to the door. Ethan protested as she broke their contact to retrieve the keys from the door. Closing it she latched it shut, tossing the keys to the floor. 

“Nice apartment.” 

Leanne reached out, grasping his shirt and pulling him closer. “Thanks. Now who said you could stop?” 

The boyish grin spread back across his face, “Yes ma’am.” 

Another hum escaped from deep within her throat, her lips seeking out his before her tongue darted out. A fire roared within her as his hands slowly started to roam her back, and then slip to her front and work at getting her leather jacket loose. She moved her arms back as Ethan pushed her leather jacket from her small frame and let it fall to the floor. Her back arched as she broke contact with his lips, his hands tangled into her dark hair, holding the base of her neck as his lips trailed to her jawline, and then to the thin skin underneath. 

Ethan smirked against her skin as he felt a vibrated groan escape. His hands left her hair and ran over her shoulders, grasping at the red fabric of her blouse before pushing her back against the wall in the hallway. Leanne pushed her hands up and under his shirt, her nails dragging lightly over his skin. He was warm, like the sun that settled on the sands of Venice beach. They both hummed in unison, Ethan pulling her from the wall and heading down the hallway. 

He moved to a room where the door was half cracked, and received a shake of the head. “End of the hall.” 

Ethan nodded as he pulled up her shirt, breaking contact to take his own off and tossing it to the floor along with her own. She stepped back, pushing her hair from her face as she started to kick her small feet out of her weathered cowboy boots. A smile spread across his face as her height dropped slightly. Reaching out, his hands trailed from her shoulder to her visible collarbone. Suddenly things seemed to halt, not in the; I may have changed my mind and we shouldn't be doing this halt, but one that told her what he truly thought. 

She watched as his blue eyes moved from her face down her chest. His hands seemed to follow as his middle finger dipped between her cleavage, over her bra and down her stomach. Leanne shivered, which caused him to smile. His eyes moved back to her own, a smile stretching his lips as he leaned forward, placing a kiss to her forehead. “You are beautiful.”

Her eyes closed tightly as a hum escaped her lips. Almost instantly Ethan ran his hands behind her back, pulling her closer until she was flush against him. Leanne’s palms flattened against his own back, she was smaller than he imagined. Though, he had stood by her side countless times in the er; however, at this moment he truly saw how small she was. Her height barely reaching the top of his shoulders, her small frame fitting perfectly against him as his hands ran up her back, moving to the clasp of her bra. His fingers were swift, and before Leanne could reopen her eyes her bra was loose and slipping from her arms. 

Ethan moved back, his fingers finding the straps and pulling the bra the rest of the way down, a shiver ran up her body and she shook involuntarily as the cool air hit her skin. His hands ran back up her arms as he dipped down to capture her lips in her own. Leanne’s tongue slipped out and ran diligently against his lips. In return she heard him hum, his hands lightly running against her breasts as he moved to unbutton her pants. Flicking her tongue against his lips she drew in a sharp breath, her heart beating faster as the waves of nerves and excitement ran through her body. Her hands snaked down his arms, and replaced his hands as she unzipped her pants and pushed them down. Ethan followed suit, unbuttoning his jeans and shimmying out of them. Soon denim pooled on the floor and Leanne had never felt so exposed in her life. 

Her hazel eyes darted away from him, etching into the hardwood floor of her apartment. Ethan could see the nerves, see the slight embarrassment. He didn’t know how long it had been for her, nor did he care. Taking her hand he brought her palm up to his lips, kissing gently before moving back. He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around, lowering her to the bed as he hovered on top of her. Leanne shivered ever so lightly as she swallowed the lump that had seemed to form in her throat. Her fingers ran lightly over his arms as he kissed her once again. She could feel her lips growing swollen from his kisses, her mind growing dizzy once again as he ran his hands up her sides. He broke free from her lips and then kissed at her jawline, lazily moving down to her collarbone. 

Ethan nipped at her skin, which caused her to smirk and let out a small laugh. His hands trailed down her stomach as his lips followed, he however halted when he saw a faint scar on her left rib cage. Propping himself on his elbow he ran his index finger along the discoloration. Leanne pressed her lips together, gaze darting down to him. She watched as he leaned forward, his lips carefully placing a kiss to the scar; as if it still was being held together with horrible stitches. After his kiss he ran his hand back over the spot, trailing down to the familiar scar of a c-section. Never, in her life had she been paid such attention too. 

Sure, her husband had been there during the birth of their children, he had witnessed the scars being made, and the process thereafter. He had seen them before, and completely unfazed he was. However, her body had been riddled with new scars, from a time she wished she could forget entirely. Discoloration that was an inch long reminded her of the time she was clinging to her own life, when she had nothing left to live for. The incision giving a tube access to help her breath, to help her heal. Another small cut graced her leg, where she had been pinned, and later re-pinned in order for her bones to heal. Ethan ran his hand back up her body, to the side of her neck. Leanne tilted to the other side, her eyes slipping closed as she could feel the other doctors picking shards of glass from her skin. Licking his lips he ran his hand to the other side of her neck, bringing her to look at him. He could see the pain, and oh how he wished he could will it away. “Hey --”

Leanne swallowed the small lump in her throat. Turning towards him she offered a smile, soft, yet full of something he had no idea about. He smiled back, his body shivering this time as her hands sought out his skin again. Running up his torso and around to his back. “We don’t have to --” Her soft hush made him stop, the way her eyes sparkled in the dim light, how her lips curved more into a smile that had some light left in it. Her actions told him otherwise, he could feel her shift, her leg lift and hook behind his knee, bringing him that much closer to her. She picked up her body slightly, capturing his lips in another slow and heated kiss. Ethan snaked his hands down her stomach again, this time his fingers took the fabric of her underwear with him. Her leg moved back down against the bedsheets as he freed her of the fabric, tossing it to the floor along with their other clothes. She in turn helped him rid himself of his boxers. 

She could feel the rise of nerves, as she was sure he was too. She could tell, the way he gently moved his hands against her skin, the way his fingers shook slightly. He was always steady in the ER, and not once did she see him falter until now. She repositioned her leg, hooking around his hip as his lips found her sensitive skin just below her ear lobe. Hissing slightly as his teeth grazed and teased, she hadn’t felt him move his hips until he slowly started to enter her. Her back arched slightly, his hands going to her waist to soothe her. She felt dizzy as his lips took hers again and he fully pushed himself inside of her. Groaning out to him she tensed slightly, only to relax shortly after as he soon started to built a rythme. 

It was like a dance. The way her body perfectly followed his lead, the way her sighs and soft words mixed in with his. Her hands moved along his skin, from his back, down his arms and to his chest. She couldn’t get enough of the way his skin formed goosebumps under her fingertips, the way she made his body twitch at her touch. In a weird way, she felt as though she had been waiting for him. But that was silly, wasn’t it? Her thoughts were broken when his hands threaded through her hair, causing her to tilt her head back as her other leg raised to hook behind his hip. Her ankles hooked together, their bodies moving quicker as the pressure and pleasure built between them. Ethan dipped his head in the crook of her neck, her cheek pressing against his forehead as he whispered her name over and over again. His fingers tightened around her hair and as if he knew his force he let go, his hands moving to find hers as he pulled them from his body. 

He interlocked their fingers as he rose her arms and placed them over her head. He pressed himself on her more, causing her to groan and arch her back again as he moved with more force. His name escaped her lips in a breathy moan, her eyes shutting tightly as she felt her core tighten. Leanne never wanted it to stop, but she knew at some point everything came to an end. He let go of her hands, his fingers grasping her skin as he called out to her again and again, until she did the same. She felt a wave of fuzzy dizziness hit her as their complicated, yet almost familiar dance started to end. His lips captured hers again, soft and lazy kisses as he slowly started to stop his movement. Soon they weren’t moving at all, and their breathing desperately tried to slow. 

Ethan ran his hands down her tights, his kisses stopping as he went to pull back. Leanne couldn’t help but feel a pang of regret. The declaration at breakfast, was it only meant to get her to this particular spot. Was that it? A quick fuck followed by lies that most men gave women? As he pulled back and flopped against her bed she reached for the loose blankets and pulled them insecurely over her body. She bit at her bottom lip as she felt him shift in the bed, most likely getting up. Her eyes shut as she kicked herself internally. She was stupid, it was all a ploy, a plan that he had created some time ago. He was a good actor. But as he felt the weight of the bed shift again she opened her eyes, her body moving as well as her back became flush against the sheets. He scooted closer to her, until his chest was against her shoulder. He lowered himself back on the bed, his hand snaking under the blankets and running along her stomach until it reached the other side. He lazily placed a kiss to her shoulder which caused her to hum lightly. 

“You still here?”

He hummed at her question. His hand grasping her waist to pull her to her side. She followed his request, her body curving against his own. He ran his hand to her back, which caused her to move closer, if that was even a possibility. Her forehead touching his chin lightly, which caused him to shift down to place a kiss there. “Still here.” 

Leanne bit her lip again, her hand reaching out and snaking over his own waist. She had known Ethan was different, from the moment he had waltz into the hospital. It had shown in his work, his seemingly cowboy attitude. But right here, laying in her bed after declarations over pancakes and coffee she knew that he was far more different than she had ever imagined.


End file.
